Hoodoo series
Hoodoo series — by Adrian Phoenix, author of Maker's Song series. Page need world-building help Genres and Sub-Genres Series Description or Overview The story follows Kellie Rivière, hoodoo practitioner who has gone to visit a magical carnival run by the Hecatean Alliance, kind of international magic police/UN. It’s a time to party and play with your fellow magical practitioners and Kellie has a blast – until she wakes up and finds the guy she slept with last night is now dead in her bed. And worse, the magic seems to have been aimed for her. She now has to deal with her dead lovers surviving friends and family, the Hecatean Alliance officials and the shadows of her own traumatic past while trying to find out who is trying to kill her, her friends and her family in the name of an ongoing vendetta. ~ Fangs For The Fantasy: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix Lead's Species *Hoodoo practitioner Primary Supe *Magic Users: Hoodoo, voodoo, sorcerers, witches... What Sets it Apart *Focus on Hoodoo Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told from Kellie Rivière's perspective; Books in Series Hoodoo series: # Black Dust Mambo (2010) # Black Heart Loa (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. Caught Forever Between (2012) Other Series by Author onsite * Maker's Song series Themes, Motifs, Symbolism * The menace of magic as an unknown and distant force, of an enemy that can strike without you being able to see it. ~ Fangs For The Fantasy World Building * Resource to fill out: Hoodoo Series ~ Shelfari Setting New Orleans, Bayou Places: * Bayou Cyprés Noir: Kallie's home Supernatural Elements ✥ Cajun hoodoo, soul-eating juju, shaman, sorcerer, gris gris, bayou pirate, black dust hex, Glossary: * Mambo: term for a voodoo priestess * Rootworker: term for hoodoos. * draiochtbruthair: brother-in-magic 'Groups & Organizations': * Hecatean Alliance: kind of international magic police/UN. World In this world there is a variety of magical traditions—wiccans and hoodoo and voodoo and more formal Hecetean magic. The hoodoo and voodoo. The menace of magic as an unknown and distant force, of an enemy that can strike without you being able to see it, without you even having to be close to the person trying to hex you. It's a them I haven't seen much outside of the Harry Dresden books by Jim Butcher and it adds an element of menace and tension that mere hissing vampires and snarling werewolves cannot match. ~ Fangs For The Fantas Protagonist ✥ Kellie Rivière: Sidekick * Name: Belladonna / What: Voodoo Priest / Sidekick-to: Kellie Rivière / About: best friend / Book First Seen: Black Dust Mambo Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Adrian Phoenix * Website: Adrian Phoenix Urban Fantasy Author | Official Website * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Adrian Phoenix has had stories published in Amazing Stories, Pulphouse, and in anthologies, including Embracing the Dark. She also earned an Honorable Mention in The Year’s Best Fantasy and Horror Fourth Annual Collection edited by Ellen Datlow and Terri Windling. All short fiction has been published under Adrian’s full name, Adrian Nikolas Phoenix. She lives in Oregon with three cats – Amiga, Diabla, and Ember, and travels to New Orleans, the city of her heart, whenever possible. Adrian Phoenix Author Page ~ Shelfari Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Steve Stone — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Black Dust Mambo and ISFdb: Cover: Black Heart Loa 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Black Dust Mambo (2010): There will be times, girl, when all your magic ain't going to be enough, times when it will seem to dry up like mud under the noonday sun, or even make matters worse . . ." Kallie Riviere, a fiery Cajun hoodoo apprentice with a talent for trouble, finds herself smack-dab in the middle of one of those times her mentor warned her about when she visits New Orleans to attend the Hecatean Alliance's annual carnival: her hard-bodied conjurer hookup ends up dead in her blood-drenched bed. And he was killed by something that Kallie would never dream of touching -- the darkest of dark juju, soul-eating juju -- a black dust hex that may have been meant to kill her. Now Kallie has to use every bit of hoodoo knowledge and bayou-bred mojo she possesses to clear her own name and find the killer -- even as that dark sorcerer hunts Kallie and her friends. But Kallie's search for the truth soon leads her in a direction she never anticipated -- back home to Bayou Cypres Noir, and to Gabrielle LaRue, Kallie's aunt, protector, and hoodoo mentor . . . who is looking more and more like she just might be the one who wants Kallie dead. ~ Goodreads | Black Dust Mambo (Hoodoo, #1) by Adrian Phoenix ✤ BOOK TWO—Black Heart Loa (2011): "An eye for an eye is never enough.” Kallie Riviere, a Cajun hoodoo apprentice with a bent for trouble, learned the meaning of those ominous words when hoodoo bogeyman Doctor Heron targeted her family for revenge. Now, while searching for her still-missing bayou pirate cousin, Kallie finds out the hard way that someone is undoing powerful gris gris, which means that working magic has become as unpredictable as rolling a handful of dice. The wards woven to protect the Gulf coast are unraveling, leaving New Orleans and the surrounding bayous vulnerable just as a storm–the deadliest in a century–is born. As the hurricane powers toward the heart of all she loves, Kallie desperately searches for the cause of the disturbing randomness, only to learn a deeply unsettling truth: the culprit may be herself. To protect her family and friends, including the sexy nomad Layne Valin, Kallie steps into the jaws of danger . . . and finds a loup-garou designed to steal her heart–literally. ~ Goodreads | Black Heart Loa (Hoodoo, #2) by Adrian Phoenix First Sentences # Black Dust Mambo (2010) — "C'mon, scoot your gorgeous ass over, Gage," Kallie Riviere whispered, climbing onto the shadowed bed. # Black Heart Loa (2011) – The goddamned nightmare hadn't ended, after all. Quotes * Goodreads | Adrian Phoenix Quotes (Author of A Rush of Wings) ~ Goodreads * Hoodoo Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Black Dust Mambo (Hoodoo, #1) by Adrian Phoenix *Lists That Contain Black Heart Loa (Hoodoo, #2) by Adrian Phoenix Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Voodoo Magic * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Deadly Curiosities series * Greywalker series * Cin Craven series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI Sorcerers: * Chicagoland Vampires series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Knight's Curse series * Marla Mason series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Jessie Shimmer series Notes See Also * Maker's Song series * Adrian Phoenix * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Adrian Phoenix Urban Fantasy Author | Official Website ~ Author * Hoodoo series by Adrian Phoenix ~ Goodreads * Adrian Phoenix ~ FF * Hoodoo - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Hoodoo Series ~ Shelfari * Hoodoo | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Hoodoo series by Adrian Phoenix ~ FictFact * Adrian Nikolas Phoenix - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: * Hoodoo Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: (use these reviews for world-building section) *Adrian Phoenix, Black Dust Mambo | *Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix | Bitten by Books *5bat! Review: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix | All Things Urban Fantasy *Fangs For The Fantasy: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix *Gizmo's Book Reviews: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix *Review: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix | My Bookish Ways *Book Faery: Tori's Review: Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix *Black Dust Mambo by Adrian Phoenix Review - Doctor's NotesDoctor's Notes *~ *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Black Heart Loa #2 - Hoodoo Series Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Author Adrian Phoenix biography and book list Artist: *Steve Stone - Summary Bibliography Author: *ADRIAN PHOENIX URBAN FANTASY AUTHOR | OFFICIAL WEBSITE *Adrian Phoenix (Author of A Rush of Wings) n~ GR Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Adrian Phoenix ~ FB *Adrian Phoenix (@AdrianPhoenix) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Black Dust Mambo (Hoodoo -1) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|1. Black Dust Mambo (2010—Hoodoo #2) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7098861-black-dust-mambo Black Heart Loa (Hoodoo #2) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|2. Black Heart Loa (2011—Hoodoo #2) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9686423-black-heart-loa Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe‎ Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:Shaman Category:Pirates Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Users Category:Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Celtic, European Mythology Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Set in Bayou Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Great Sidekicks